Tales from the Borderlands
Tales from the Borderlands wurde offiziell am 8. Dezember 2013 angekündigt. Die erste Episode erschien sowohl in Europa als auch in Amerika am 25. November 2014 für den PC während die letzte von fünf Episoden mit ihrem Release am 20. Oktober 2015 für den PC die bisher erste und einzige Staffel komplettierte. Zeitlich spielt Tales from the Borderlands nach den Geschehnissen in Borderlands 2. Im Verlauf der Story wird aber ein Zusammenhang zwischen Tales from the Borderlands und der Anfangssequenz von Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel hergestellt, welche ebenfalls nach Borderlands 2 stattfindet. Die Protagonisten des Spiels sind Rhys und Fiona, die sinnbildlich für die zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Sichtweisen Pandoras stehen: Rhys als Hyperion-Angestellter auf der Helios, der Pandora als mörderischen und hoffnungslosen Planeten ansieht und Fiona als Trickbetrügerin auf Pandora, die Hyperion als Ursprung allen Übels (auf Pandora) ansieht. Unterstützt werden beide jeweils direkt von Vaughn und Sasha sowie indirekt von Yvette und Felix. Dennoch müssen beide Fraktionen im Verlauf der Story zusammenarbeiten um eine neue Kammer zu öffnen. Dabei müssen sie sich auch neuen Gegnern wie Vallory oder Bossanova stellen, werden aber auch von Leuten wie Scooter und Athena unterstützt. Protagonisten Primäre Protagonisten * Rhys (Company Man) - Hyperion-Angestellter, der zusammen mit Vaughn und Yvette die Karriereleiter von Hyperion besteigen möchte. * Fiona (Con Artist) - Pandorianische Trickbetrügerin, die zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Sasha sowie Felix ihr Geld durch Diebstahl und Betrug verdienen. Sekundäre Protagonisten * Vaughn - Rhys bester Freund, arbeitet als Buchhalter für Hyperion. * Yvette - Lagermeisterin, unterstützt Rhys und Vaughn von der Helios aus. * Sasha - Fionas Schwester, ebenfalls Trickbetrügerin und Diebin. * Felix - Fionas und Sashas Mentor, der ihnen Tricks und Techniken beibringt und sie unterstützt. * Athena - Bildet Fionazur Kammerjägerin aus, beschützt zudem Fiona und Sasha. * Scooter - Repariert den Caravan von Fiona und Sasha, fungiert später auch als Onborad-Mechaniker. * Loader Bot - Individuell angepasst kämpft und beschützt dieser beide Fraktionen und unterstützt sie auch in anderer Hinsicht. * Gortys - Basis des Gortys Projekts, soll das Öffnen der Kammer ermöglichen und den Traveler besiegen. Nebencharaktere * Zer0 - Sucht nach dem Gortys Projekt. * Shade - Besitzer der Welt der Kuriositäten (World of Curiosities). * Janey Springs - Athenas Freundin, baut das Raumschiff für die Reise zur Helios. * Cassious LeClamaine - Ehemaliger Atlas-Wissenschaftler im Bereich Botanik. Half bei der Beschaffung des Energie-Chassis für Gortys. Antagonisten Primäre Antagonisten * Bossanova - Banditen-Boss, der die Bossanova-Death-Rally veranstaltet. * Vallory - Die Queenpin, Leiterin eines Handel- und Söldnerrings. Versucht ebenfalls die Kammer zu öffnen. * Jack (KI) - Nutzt Rhys um ins System der Helios zu gelangen und ihn umzubringen und sich mit einem Indoskellet unsterblich zu machen. * Traveler - Der Beschützer der Kammer der Reisenden. Sekundäre Antagonisten * Hugo Vasquez - Konkurrent von Rhys bei Hyperion. * August - Vallorys Sohn, ebenfalls Teil des Handelsringes, Handlanger von Vallory und Besitzer des Purple Skag ''in Hollow Point. * Finch und Kroger - Handlanger von Vallory. * Brick und Mordecai - Angeheuert von Vallory um Athena gefangen zu nehmen und sie für Lilith nach Sanctuary zu bringen. Nebencharaktere * Rudiger - Banditen Boss in Prosperity Junction. * Tector Hodunk - Türsteher im ''Purple Skag ''und Augusts Handlanger.'' * Einzelne Banditen - Unterstehen Bossanova (ausgerüstet mit Bandit-Gewehren) oder Vallory (Ausgerüstet mit Jakobs-Gewehren bzw. -Revolvern) * Buchhalter - Hyperion-Angestellte die meistens mit imaginären Pistolen, Handgranaten oder Gewehren ausgerüstet sind. Badass-Buchhalter sind zudem mit (imaginären) Rocket Launchern ausgestattet. Jedoch besitzten manche auch echte Hyperion-Pistolen. * Wächter - Verteidigen den Teleportationsknoten des Travelers, sind zudem mit eridianischen Waffen ausgerüstet. Episoden Zwischen November 2014 und Oktober 2015 sind die fünf Episoden von Tales from the Borderlands veröffentlicht worden: # "Zer0 Sum": Einführung in das Spiel: Rhys und Fiona werden von einem Unbekannten gefangen genommen und zu den Ereignissen rund um das Gortys Projekt befragt: Ein gescheiterter Deal führt zu einer Kooperation zwischen Rhys und Fiona bei der Such nach dem Geld. Dabei geraten sie in die Death-Rally von Bossanova. Felix reißt den Koffer mit dem Geld an sich und öffnet den diesen, der aufgrund einer Sicherheitsmaßnahme explodiert und das Geld zerstört. Rhys findet aber zufällig die geheime Teile der Gortys-Einrichtung, die die Gruppe auf die Spur des Gortys-Projekts bringt. # "Atlas Mugged": Rhys bemerkt, dass eine KI von Handsome Jack in seinem kybernetischen System ist. Das Team findet den zweiten Standort des Gortys-Projekts heraus: Old Haven. Bei der Flucht vor Moonshots von der Helios werden beide Fraktionen getrennt: Rhys und Vaughn müssen sich in der Wüste (womöglich The Dust) Vasquez stellen, der beide umbringen will, jedoch werden Rhys und Vaughn von Loader Bot gerettet. Fiona und Sasha müssen unterdessen den Caravan von Scooter reparieren lassen, was sie aber zur Zeilscheibe von Finch und Korger, wie auch Athena macht. In Old Haven angekommen werden beide Fraktionen von Vasquez und August gefangen genommen und gezwungen das Gortys-Projekt zu aktivieren. # "Catch a Ride": Das Team kann aus der Gortys-Einrichtung fliehen, wird aber von Vallorys Leuten abgefangen. Dort gibt sich Athena als Alliierte des Teams zu erkennen. Auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Teil fährt die Gruppe in Begleitung von Athena zum Dom (The Dome), eine altes Atlas-Biotop, wo sie Cassious kennenlernen, der ihnen beim nächsten Gortys-Bauteil hilft. Kurz darauf attakiert Vallory den Dom mithife von Brick und Mordecai, die Athena schließlich erledigen und sie nach Sanctuary verschleppen. # "Escape Plan Bravo": Nun in der Hand von Vallory muss das Team das letzte Bauteil von der Helios für Vallory holen, jedoch ohne Vaughn, da dieser nicht entweder gefangen wird oder sich mit Casious versteckt. Der Plan sieht vor, mit einem von Springs gebauten Raumschiff, die Helios zu erreichen, das Sicherheitssystem zu deaktivieren und über die "Handsome Jack VIP-Erfahrungstour" in sein Büro zu gelangen, wo das letzte Bauteil zu finden ist. Jedoch starb zunächst Scooter bei der Behebung eines technichen Problems während der Fahrt und rettete den anderen Passagieren dadurch das Leben, zudem kam das Team nicht auf direktem Weg in Jacks Büro und Rhys musste über eine Falltür ins Büro gelangen. In Jacks Büro bietet dieser dann Rhys den Platz des Präsidenten an und gelangt ins Hyperion-System. # "The Vault of the Traveler": Jack, der sich über Rhys Zugriff zum Hyperion-Netzwerk verschafft hat wendet sich nun gegen Rhys. Dieser schaltet deshalb den Energiekern der Helios ab, welche nun aus der Umlaufbahn ausbricht, zerbricht und auf Pandora stürzt. Rhys und Fiona werden bei der Flucht getrennt. Auf Pandora beendet Rhys endgültig Jacks Existenz als KI und Fiona und Sasha müssen Gortys auf seine Anweisung hin zerstören. Fiona, Sasha und August, der den Beiden auf der Helios bei der Flucht half, kehrten nach Hollow Point zurück, während Rhys die Rechte an Atlas an sich nahm und anfing Atlas wiederaufzubauen. Später stellt sich heraus, dass der Unbekannte Loader Bot ist, welcher die Vier wieder zusammenbrachte um die gescheiterte Kammerjagt zu beenden und Gortys zu retten, wobei sie Unterstützung durch Freunde erhielten. Nach der Besiegung des Travelers betraten und öffneten Rhys und Fiona gemeinsam die Kammer, wobei sie wegteleportiert werden und dort die Episode dann endet. Orte Tales from the Borderlands spielt unter anderem an folgenden namentlich genannten (und bekannte) Orten: * Helios - Die Raumstation Hyperions in der Umlaufbahn von Pandora und Elpis. * Prosperity Junction - Eine Banditenstadt in der Wüste Pandoras, womöglich in der Nähe von The Dust. * Hollow Point - Eine Stadt in einer Höhle, welche in der Wüste Pandoras liegt. * Gortys Facility - Einrichtung zur Aufbewahrung von Prototypen u. A. dem Kern des Gortys Projekts. * The Dust - Eine Wüstenregion auf Pandora. * Old Haven - Eine alte Atlas-Berbaustadt, welche nun von Psychos bewohnt ist. * The Dome - Ein altes Atlas-Biotop, welches aber auch Gortys Energie-Chassi beinhaltet. * Camp der Kinder der Helios - Einrichtungen und Lager, die aus den Überresten der abgestürzten Helios entstanden sind. * Kammer der Reisenden - Eine Kammer, die in der Lage ist diejenigen, welche diese öffnen, zu teleportieren. Trivia * Das Ende von Episode drei lehnt direkt an die Anfangssequenz von Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel an, da Athena in Episode drei von Brick und Mordecai gefangen genommen und nach Sanctuary verschleppt wird, wo sie von Lilith nach den Geschehnissen in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel befragt wird. Zudem wird an Episode fünf deutlich, dass die Befragung während des Verlaufs von Episode vier und fünf stattgefunden haben muss, da Athena in Episode fünf in Prosperity Junction aufzufinden ist. * In Tales from the Borderlands sind neben der aus Borderlands 2 bekannten Skullmasher, Unkempt Harold, Conference Call und einigen regulären Hyperion-, Jakobs-, Maliwan- und Bandit-Waffen auch drei bislang unbekannte Waffen in Tales from the Borderlands zu sehen: # Silver: ein legendäres Atlas-SMG. Es ist somit die einzig bekannte Atlas-Waffe im seit Borderlands 2 verwendeten Waffen-Design. # The Overcompensator: eine einzigartige Hyperion-Schrotflinte. Sie feuert eine Art Energiestrahl ab, welcher jedoch beim einzigen Gebrauch der Waffe im Spiel durch Vasquez nicht funktioniert. Die The Overcompensator besitzt einen Lauf von Torgue und gehört somit zur Familie der Development. # Eine Dahl-Pistole mit unbekanntem Namen. Sie wird von Finch benutzt und ist in zwei Grautönen lackiert. Ungewöhnlich: Obwohl die Pistole mit einem Maliwan-Lauf ausgestattet ist scheint sie keinen Elementareffekt zu besitzen. * Im Auge der Helios scheint nach der Zerstörung des Auge des Zerstörers ein neuer Laser eingebaut worden zu sein, da dieser in Episode fünf zum Einsatz kommt. Genaueres über diesen Laser ist nicht bekannt, jedoch scheint auch dieser sehr leistungsstark zu sein. * In Tales from the Borderlands sind außerdem zum ersten Mal Autos von Hyperion zu sehen. * In Tales from the Borderlands ist das Innere der Helios in Episode vier und fünf zum ersten und einzigen Mal nach den Geschehnissen von Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel zu sehen. Auch sieht man Old Haven zum ersten Mal nach den Geschehnissen von Borderlands. * Durch ein Update wurde in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel nachträglich die Mission "Handsome KI" im Hyperion Herz des Heldenmuts auf der Helios hinzugefügt, welche den Ursprung der Jack KI in Tales from the Borderlands erklärt.